


Final Entry

by ellenemi



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 5 angst. The final entry of Giles in his Watchers jornal. very short piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Entry

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters of Buffy The Vampire Slayer are the property of Mutant Enemy  & Joss Whedon.

The final entry of Rupert Giles, Watcher.   


**  
1996-2001   
**

_(as told to ellenemi)_

In the end I did what every Watcher before me has done.

I watched my Slayer die.

I performed the duty that had been my destiny since birth, and for the first time in my life I loathe myself for it.

Standing there sightlessly taking in her grave, I couldn't help but wish that it was me lying beneath the earth instead of her; as my heart feels hollow, as though it has been shattered beyond repair.

I despaired when Jenny was murdered, and I grieved as any lover would.

But this, this is different, this is a wound that will never heal; a pain so sharp that it's cut me to the core, and I know that I'll never finish mourning her.

Quentin Travers once accused me of having a 'Fathers love for the girl', and he was right.

Until the day I finally die she will always be my 'daughter', the child of my heart, if not of my body.

And I can only hope that where ever she is, she has forgiven me for doing my duty.

Because I know that I cannot.

I will not.

My Slayer is gone, and soon I will follow…

 _-end-_


End file.
